Forbidden Love
by akashi4.15kuroko
Summary: Vampires. Aomine meets a redhead, and is fascinated with the rare hair colour. The redhead feels something is different about the dark-complexioned man. They never knew that just walking past each other was this dangerous. Read and discover the real meaning of forbidden love, and what destruction it can leave in its wake. Main pairing of AoAka. Try guessing the side pairings ;)


**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the writing/ publishing of this fanfic.

This is an AU/AR fanfic, with vampires as the main character setting. Humans are rarely mentioned :)

**Warning: **Vampires. Not what you'd read when you're looking for bloodsucking nights, but can be categorized as tame and fluffy adventures ;D

Oh, and did I mention this is a yaoi fanfic? ;D

Yaoi: Boy to boy love. So, if you can't take this, or if you are under of the legal age to read this, please click the back button now :)

**Summary: **Vampires. Aomine meets a redhead, and is fascinated with the rare hair colour. The redhead feels something is different about the dark-complexioned man. They never knew that just walking past each other was this dangerous. Main pairing of AoAka. Read and understand the real meaning of forbidden love, and what destruction it can leave in its wake.

**Early A/N: **This fanfic is dedicated to the awesome Namidacchi! She kinda likes AoAka, and AoAka's quite a rare pairing, so she requested me to write one with the main pairing of AoAka XD Nyaan-! I hope I don't disappoint you AoAka fans out there! :)

* * *

**THE INTRODUCTION TO THE NEW WORLD.**

Members from this vampire clan can be found all over the world, and they occupied a quarter of the Earth's population. All with the blackest of jet-black hair, equally dark auras, and overpowering instincts. Only members of the main branch are blessed with fiery red hair and even higher traits than that of the members in the other branches. Oh, they aren't taking their large population for granted. They are worth everything that they act as. They have the authority to do so. With the highest traits among all four of the main clans, they are widely feared and envied by other vampires. The Akashi clan. With the current head being Akashi Seizaku, and the only heir being Akashi Seijuurou. One of the four main vampire clans.

Oh, they are all over the world too. All with naturally creamy olive skin and tall, well-built bodies. Strong emotional wills and extreme fearlessness. Only the members of this clan are blessed with dark skin; all other vampires, be it from big or small clans, are extremely pale. Members of this clan occupy one quarter of the Earth's population as well, and have been the ultimate enemy of the feared and famed Akashi clan for aeons. The whole clan is extremely united, and the current head is none other than the master of wills, Aomine Darui. Yes, the Aomine clan. The second of the four main vampire clans, with the son of the head being Aomine Daiki.

Next comes the clan with high levels of strength. Extreme hard-headedness and never giving up attitudes. Most of the members have dusky red hair, with an undertone of dark brown. All blessed with extreme jumping powers, but it is most obvious in the current heir. Kagami Taiga. The Kagami clan. Compromises half of a quarter of population in the world. The current head is the feared wild beast, Kagami Teigoku.

Last but not the least comes the Kise clan. Filled with pretty boys and beautiful girls. The Kise clan's members reproduce quickly, all because of the clan's creator being really good looking. The current leader is Kise Ryouzaki, with the heir being Kise Ryouta. The playful heir had inherited his dad's good looks, making him a hard hit in all the different circles of girls. Of course, their numbers are on par with the numbers of the frightening Kagami clan.

There are more clans occupying the world. But of course, they'll be introduced when it's time ;D

**Now, let the story begin.**

* * *

"… understood?" Came the stern and deep voice.

The dark teen sighed. His father was lecturing him again. About what? He didn't know. It was always something about guests, his behavior, humans, etc. etc. It seems that this time wouldn't be any different. He sighed again. His father could always ramble on and on and on **and on** about something, and if it weren't for his mother stepping in to save the day every single time, both of them would probably die in the same position. He brought up his hand and sighed on it. Of course, vampires didn't really need to breathe. He was just doing it for the sheer feeling of air being forced out of his lips. And, duh. Because he was so freaking bored that he would gladly watch the Sun just being in the sky. He'd always wondered. Why was the Sun so hardworking? Maybe it was because the Moon forces it out?

Just the sheer thought of it sent his lips quivering. Of course it wasn't possible. It's stupid. His mind was like 'LOL!' just by thinking of it. He wasn't stupid, obviously, it's just that… He was too bored. He had to work hard not to laugh, so he just settled with biting the inside of his mouth. Softly. Well, that was because his teeth were razor-sharp.

For what? One might ask. It was obvious. He's a vampire. Vampires need sharp teeth to puncture the skin of their prey and to get the life-sustaining fluid in their bodies. Blood.

_Blood_. Such a simple word, and yet, it holds great meaning to the creatures called vampires.

As the teen created and mulled over more stupid thoughts, his father was busy staring at him. With annoyed eyes. He was so absorbed in forcing himself to stay still -which didn't work, because he was shaking with laughter- that he didn't notice his dad getting up and walking over to the big oak table.

Well, two minutes later, he did. The first minute was spent on clutching his sore head, where a scroll had hit it, right on the mark. The second minute was spent turning his head around to face whoever it was who flung the scroll at him.

That was when the feral teen came face-to-face with his feral father. An 'Eeek!' could be heard from his lips, before everything went silent again.

* * *

One long lecture about listening, another lecture about guests, and one long apologizing session later, the teen finally escaped from his father.

And he didn't even know what his father had talked about.

Wait. Actually, he did. His father said something about some important guests arriving, and the guests carried along with them his future. _His future? _As if he'd just let them take it. If he even had one, that is.

Walking out of his father's room, the teen tucked two arms behind his head and yawned.

"That took long enough." Came the sharp, manly voice of his.. butler. Or maybe manservant. Either one was correct.

The man was standing right outside the sliding doors. He was tall and broad-shouldered. A vampire.

* * *

**A/N: **Nyaan~! XD I didn't want to write too much for the prologue. I'm so sorry.. This is, as I've mentioned, the prologue, kinda like an introduction to the vampire world. Only 0.001% of the plot was introduced here, so it might seem kinda aimless :O I hope I didn't bore you guys out? :/

Namida: How is it? :) I hope you don't hate vampires? :O

Neh, and try guessing the mystery man ;D I'll accept a request from the person who gets it right! XD


End file.
